Sifiye Al Gazzar
Sifiye Al Gazzar is a human male originating from the Kharidan area. He is primarily a trader by profession, a lifestyle he inherited from his parents, which brings him to travel often. Sifiye is most recognized among friends for his welcoming smile and quiet disposition. The most remarkable event in his life was when, as a 17 year old boy, he survived alone on foot in the desert for over 200 days. This character most closely aligns as lawful good and is played by the user known as SsVivid. Appearance Sifiye is a maturing young man of Kharidan descent. Appropriately, he has the tanned skin and long features of the desert people, and the silky, straight black hair of his half-Eastern mother. His eyes are friendly, with icy blue irises, and they have faint smile lines at the corners from an amiable lifetime. His jaw is very structured, with distinguished cheekbones and squared corners. Bodily, he is not a weightlifter, but as an active, travelling man he has a healthy physique with a height of 5'7", average for males of his ethnicity. Personality Sifiye is one of the most gentle, loving men you will ever meet. He is humble and, though he provides for himself, would never live beyond his means. He takes great pleasure in giving to others and bringing joy into the world. His enemies will disappoint him before they will anger him (though, as a human, he is capable of anger). Sifiye is charismatic, but softspoken. He is a wonderful listener and a tender caretaker and, ultimately, is rather pacifistic. Some would probably describe him as cowardly, because he would much rather bend the knee than feud, but at the same time he is not afraid to softly speak up when he believes someone is being wronged. Even somehow in spite of all of that, he has a capacity for endurance and resourcefulness that could awe when it is demanded of him. Abilities Social *Sifiye is very fluent with speaking, reading and writing both commonspeak and Menaphosian (deep regional dialects of Kharidan). *He can speak enough Wushakano/Eastern language to hold a conversation, but is not fluent and does not read or write it well. *He can communicate with those who speak regionally northern dialects of the Kharidan language, though sometimes it's awkward or confusing. Combative *He was taught to use a scimitar for practical reasons. He is no great combatant, but could probably defend himself from a common mugging or an angry ugthanki. *He went through a phase as a teenager where he learned to use a hasta, but after two or three years stopped pursuing the skill. *He was introduced to basic magic, like lodestone teleportation, but has never pursued it further. Practical *He is familiar with sailing a ship. *He is familiar with handling pack and mount animals, caretaking for them, packing them, etc. *He is familiar with general survival in the desert; he knows how to find water, how to protect himself from the sun, what is edible, and so on. Trivia *Sifiye's favorite color is blue. *He has a scar on the back of his upper-right shoulder from where he took a bolt. *Shortly after "birth," this character scored a 10 on the Mary Sue Test. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kharidian Category:Lawful Category:Good